


Yours is the light - Người là ánh sáng

by maleciel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec rất ngầu, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Maryse Lightwood là người mẹ tốt, Omega Alec Lightwood, không phải fic ABO thường, kết đôi không nhất thiết là cả đời, omega không hề yếu, phá vỡ định kiến, sự ưng thuận rất quan trọng, và là Thủ lĩnh học viện
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleciel/pseuds/maleciel
Summary: Chuyện mà ai cũng biết là, trong ba giới tính phụ, alpha là những kẻ mạnh mẽ nhất, hung hăng nhất và chiếm hữu nhất. Một kiến thức thường thức.Nhưng điều này cũng sai hoàn toàn.Dịch từ"Yours is the light"củatheonetruenorth





	Yours is the light - Người là ánh sáng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours is the light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017715) by [theonetruenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth). 



> Đọc fic này thì cũng khác một chút. Không có nhiều hội thoại lắm, và một số thì có quá nhiều thông tin. Nó vốn dĩ chỉ là một ý tưởng headcanon của tôi về thế giới này thôi, nhưng rồi nó biến thành như vầy (ai quen tôi chắc sẽ không ngạc nhiên lắm.)  
> Đây là cách tôi phát triển thế giới ABO. Tôi quyết định cho nó thay đổi một chút và phá vỡ những định luật, định kiến của thế giới này.  
> Nói theo cách khác thì, tôi cố làm nó khác xa thể loại A/B/O nhất có thể nhưng vẫn nằm trong phạm vi A/B/O.

**_người là ánh sáng nơi linh hồn tôi sinh ra:_ **

**_là bóng tối để tâm hồn tôi trở về_ **

**_người với tôi,là mặt trời, mặt trăng và hàng vạn vì sao._ **

**_― E.E. Cummings_ **

Lần đầu tiên Alec nghĩ đến nó là khi cậu mười tuổi.

Trước ngày ấy, chưa có lí do nào để cậu phải nghĩ về giới tính phụ và những hệ quả khi là một alpha, beta hay một omega cả. Cậu chỉ là một đứa nhóc. Cậu cần chi phải quan tâm đến những thứ của người lớn khi xung quanh cậu còn nhiều thứ quan trọng và thú vị hơn để học, như chữ rune, bắn cung hay lịch sử của Nephilim chẳng hạn.

Nhưng rồi mọi thứ đột ngột thay đổi khi chuyện với Preston xảy ra. Cậu nghĩ mọi người sẽ vui vẻ khi cậu đã tìm ra cách để thích nghi, và cuối cùng cũng tìm ra cách để đánh bại tên nhóc chung lớp kendo với cậu, dù tên Preston ấy lớn hơn cậu gần hai tuổi. Cậu nghe lời khuyên của mẹ và quyết đấu sống chết với hắn. Kết quả, thanh _shinai_ của cậu làm gãy mũi tên Preston nọ.

Phản ứng của Preston sau vụ ấy cũng không đến nỗi – anh ta chỉ có chút xấu hổ vì thua tên nhóc con mà anh thường đánh bại, bỗng dưng hôm đấy lại cho anh nhừ đòn – nhưng ôi, mẹ Preston thì _tức điên_ cả lên ấy chứ. Alec nhớ cách bà ta la hét vào mặt Maryse. Bà ta cứ nói mãi về việc Alec nên yên vị, như _‘một tên omega bẩn thỉu với đống mùi mà nó bốc ra’_ và cậu nên bị trừng phạt vì dám phản kháng và làm bị thương đứa con alpha quý báu của bà.

Alec cũng nhớ cách Maryse _gầm_ lại với mụ. Họ buông những từ ngữ cay độc và xấu xí gì đó mà Alec không thể nghe được, nhưng cuối cùng thì mẹ của Preston đã chạy khỏi phòng tập với một chiếc đuôi vô hình co quặp giữa hai chân.

Chiều hôm đấy, khi Alec đã chà rửa sạch đống vũ khí trong Học viện, hình phạt của cậu khi không nghe lời Hodge trong lúc luyện tập (thật ra cậu cũng không phiền khi bị phạt như này chút nào), cậu hỏi Maryse về những điều mà mẹ Preston đã nói. Maryse bảo cậu ngồi xuống giường và giải thích cho cậu về cơ chế của giới tính phụ.Bà dạy cậu về alpha và sự vượt trội của họ. Về beta và sự chăm chỉ của họ và cả cách họ giữ cho xã hội này cân bằng.

Và bà dạy cậu về omega. Về họ hiếm thế nào, nhất là một omega nam. Về khả năng sinh con của họ nếu họ muốn và sự may mắn của các alpha nếu có được họ. Bà bảo omega rất thông minh và có một đầu óc vô cùng sắc bén, khôn khéo, họ là những nhà lãnh đạo bẩm sinh. Bà bảo gần như mọi vĩ nhân trong lịch sử loài người đều được xác nhận là omega. Đại đế Alexander, Julius Caesar hay Napoleon Bonaparte là một vài cái tên trong số đó.

Alec vẫn không hiểu vì sao mẹ Preston lại tức giận như vậy, và Maryse lại giải thích cho cậu về pheromones. Về việc Alec có chút mùi hương của omega và sớm thôi giới tính phụ của cậu sẽ phát triển. Mẹ của Preston là loại người đố kị với quà tặng mà ông trời ban cho các omega.

“Rồi con sẽ gặp những người đối xử với con như thể con là hạ đẳng so với họ, chỉ vì giới tính phụ của con,” bà bảo cậu. “Nhưng cũng sẽ có những người yêu thương con vì chính bản thân con.”

Maryse bảo với Alec, hết lần này đến lần khác rằng dù cậu làm gì với cuộc đời mình, thì đó cũng là lựa chọn của cậu và chỉ của riêng cậu mà thôi. Cậu không cần để tâm đến những kẻ không tôn trọng cậu nếu cậu không muốn. Miễn là cậu vẫn trung thành với Clave và thực hiện sứ mạng thiêng liêng của các nephilim, cậu có thể làm bất kì ai mà cậu muốn. Thủ lĩnh Học viện. Điều tra viên. Quan chấp chính. Không ai có thể ngăn cản cậu nếu cậu thật sự muốn trở thành một thủ lĩnh tuyệt vời.

Alec vẫn nhớ niềm tự hào ánh lên trong mắt Maryse khi cậu lộ diện là một omega thật sự vào năm sau đó.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuộc sống của một omega thật chẳng khác gì với alpha hay beta cả.

Từ ngày lộ diện, Alec được kê những đơn thuốc nhằm chặn những đợt động tình, giống như alpha thôi. Vì cậu biểu lộ quá sớm, cậu không được phép đến cơn cho đến khi cậu đủ mười bốn tuổi. Chỉ đến lúc ấy, bác sĩ Học viện mới đổi cho cậu sang loại thuốc kiềm hãm thông thường, kéo dài chừng sáu tháng, cho phép cậu đến đợt động tình hai ngày một năm để cơ thể cậu khỏe mạnh.

Những lần động tình ấy với Alec phiền toái cực. Cậu phải cách ly mình khỏi tất cả các alpha – trừ cha mẹ cậu – và Izzy, dù rằng cô là beta. Alec luôn trải qua cơn động tình trong nhà của họ ở Alicante, đấy luôn là hai ngày dài và khó chịu. Nhiệt độ cơ thể cậu tăng cao hẳn và cả cơ thể cậu cứ ngứa ngáy không ngừng. Ơn thiên thần là xung quanh cậu không có bất kì alpha nào để khiến triệu chứng ấy trở nên càng tệ hơn. Và cũng chỉ thế, không có những đợt cương cứng bất tiện, không có chuyện hooc-môn ập đến khiến cậu nứng tình đến lạ kì (dù có cũng không quá mức của một đứa nhóc tuổi trưởng thành đâu), cũng không có những đợt tự nhiên _tiết dịch_ nốt; nghĩ đến việc đó thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu xấu hổ. Không, tất cả những thứ đó chỉ xảy ra khi cậu ở cùng với alpha tương thích, và Alec chưa bao giờ trải qua những đợt ấy với bất kì ai cả.

Cậu thậm chí còn phải tách khỏi Jace, cậu ta biểu lộ là một alpha chỉ sau cậu một năm. Cậu không thể làm liều được. Jace là em trai của cậu về mọi mặt trừ huyết thống, nhưng chỉ có huyết thống mới là thứ quyết định trong chuyện này. Cảm giác mà cậu dành cho Jace khiến mọi thứ càng tệ hơn khi cậu chắc rằng parabatai của cậu sẽ đánh động cơn tình nhanh đến nỗi cậu chóng mặt luôn mất.

 

* * *

 

 

Chuyện mà ai cũng biết là, trong ba giới tính phụ, alpha là những kẻ mạnh mẽ nhất, hung hăng nhất và chiếm hữu nhất. Một kiến thức thường thức.

Nhưng điều này cũng sai hoàn toàn.

Vì omega rất hiếm nên mọi người thường nghĩ rằng họ là những kẻ phục tùng hoặc là những kẻ trung lập, giống như beta. Rất ít người biết một omega khi bị dồn vào đường cùng sẽ trở nên nguy hiểm cỡ nào. Còn những kẻ biết được chuyện đấy ư?

Họ thường học từ kinh nghiệm cá nhân.

Một nhóm những tên con trai dồn Alec vào góc vắng vẻ nhất Học viện, chúng có một ý tưởng tuyệt hảo để đưa tên omega này quỳ xuống trên đầu gối của nó và thử xem liệu nó sẽ _‘ướt đẫm vì họ như một con đĩ’_ hay không. Chúng có năm tên. Alec vừa đến giai đoạn tăng trưởng nhảy vọt không lâu lắm, nhưng cậu chỉ mới mười sáu và bọn chúng đều lớn tuổi hơn cậu, cũng to lớn hơn cậu. Cậu hiện không có vũ khí nào trên người cả và chúng lại đông hơn cậu rất nhiều.

Alec chưa từng nghĩ sẽ có ngày mình _cần_ trang bị vũ khí khi ở nhà. Cậu chưa từng gặp chuyện như thế này bao giờ cả, sự hạ nhục và công kích, nhắm vào cậu chỉ vì cậu là một omega. Sự ngó lơ mặc kệ là thứ tệ nhất cậu từng gặp, và cậu không để tâm lắm. Thà như thế còn hơn mấy anh nhìn tò mò và thích thú mà cậu phải nhận trong những tháng vừa rồi. Izzy từng nói giỡn về việc này. Cô bảo Alec rằng anh đang chuyển biến từ _‘một chú rùa bẽn lẽn thành một chú thiên nga xinh đẹp,’_ mặc kệ cô đang cố nói gì. Alec luôn đảo mắt khi cô bảo thế, nhưng có lẽ lời nói đùa ấy lại có phần nào sự thật. Liệu đó có phải lí do cậu bị quấy rối như hiện tại không?

Không quan trọng lắm.

Khóe miệng Alec cong lên thành một nụ cười nửa miệng, lộ ra hàng răng nhọn hoắc và sự khinh thị. Cậu sẽ không làm theo ý chúng.

Sau chừng chục phút, tiếng báo động có trận chiến khiến những Thợ săn khác chạy đến, Alec gãy một xương sườn và một bên mắt bầm tím, nhưng năm kẻ kia đã nằm trên đất, kẻ bất tỉnh, kẻ rên gào vì đau đớn, trông còn tệ hơn so với Alec nhiều. Một trong số chúng đã mất đi nửa tai phải. Khi Maryse xuất hiện, Alec chào bà với nụ cười đầy máu. Máu chảy khỏi môi cậu xuống cằm, và chúng không phải của cậu.

Xoa dịu một omega đang trong trạng thái hoang dã thật không dễ dàng gì, nhưng Maryse là alpha duy nhất mà Alec quy phục. Bà dỗ ngọt, kéo cậu ra khỏi góc tường, cậu vốn dĩ đứng đấy để tránh kẻ lén tấn công sau lưng mình. Bà dẫn cậu đến phòng y tế, dùng túi đá chườm lên xương sườn cậu và vẽ lên da cậu chữ rune iratze.

“Mẹ rất tự hào về con, con cưng của mẹ,” Maryse thì thầm vào tóc cậu khi cậu giấu mặt vào hõm cổ bà, hơi thở dồn dập và chịu đựng cơn đau sau khi lượng adrenaline trong cơ thể hạ xuống. Bản năng _chiến đấu để tồn tại_ vốn che mờ lí trí cậu dần rút xuống, nhờ những lời dịu dàng và hương nước hoa quen thuộc của mẹ cậu. “Mẹ tự hào về cách mà con chiến đấu và bảo vệ bản thân.”

Từ ngày ấy, Alec chưa từng thấy những tên đó lần nữa. Cậu chắc rằng Maryse đã khiến chúng khiếp sợ các Thiên thần và tiễn chúng khỏi New York ngay khi chúng có thể đi lại được.

 

* * *

 

 

Như một lẽ thông thường, Alec sẽ cảnh giác ngay lập tức nếu có bất kì pháp sư alpha nào thể hiện sự hứng thú với cậu.

Điều mọi người đều biết là pháp sư không thể sinh con, nhưng không ~~mấy~~ nhiều người nhận ra điều này không phải đúng hoàn toàn. Tuy không phổ biến lắm nhưng một pháp sư alpha nam có thể thụ tinh với một omega nữ hoặc nam, nhưng chỉ khi họ là một giống loài khác, như Seelie hay người sói.

Hoặc là Nephilim.

Alec cũng không biết điều này, cho đến khi cậu phải chỉ đạo một nhiệm vụ để bắt giữ Iris Rouse, một kẻ dùng ma thuật hắc ám có tiếng. Ả chạy thoát ngay trước khi họ đến được chỗ ả, nhưng vì phải chạy quá gấp, ả đã để lại vật thí nghiệm đằng sau.

Ổ chứa ấy đúng là ác mộng.

Trong những căn phòng là đầy các omega đã bị tẩy não – Seelie, người sói và thậm chí là cả dân thường – một số đã đến giai đoạn sắp sinh. Cả tòa nhà đấy bị bao phủ bởi ma thuật hắc ám, khốn khổ và nỗi đau. Ngay khi Alec xông vào những căn phòng đấy, cậu biết không có omega nào tự nguyện ở đây cả.

Ban đầu, Alec không hiểu bằng cách nào mà việc này xảy ra được. Omega khi phải chịu chấn thương quá lớn – dù về thể chất hay tinh thần – sẽ không thể mang thai. Thụ tinh trong cơn động dục bắt buộc phải có một mối liên kết sâu sắc về tinh thần giữa hai người thực hiện, và cậu chắc đấy, trong cái _xưởng đẻ_ kinh khủng này thì chuyện đó là không thể nào.

Sau đó, rất lâu sau đó, Izzy tìm đến và đưa cậu kết quả xét nghiệm. Với sự kết hợp của pháp thuật, ma dược và thuốc, Iris đã thành công tẩy não các nạn nhân, đưa họ vào giai đoạn giống như đợt động tình và thậm chí tạo nên một mối liên kết giả giữa các cặp, từ đó khiến cơ thể của các omega không thể chống lại việc mang thai ngoài ý muốn.

Ả ta đã bắt cóc các omega suốt vài tháng trời. Và cho các pháp sư cũng như loài quỷ mướn như những cái _máy đẻ_ , nhằm tạo ra nhiều pháp sư hơn nữa. Bà ta đã làm mọi thứ ngay trước mắt cậu, ngay trong thành phố _của cậu_. Alec tự hứa với mình, cũng như với các omega và những đứa trẻ chưa sinh ra của họ, cậu sẽ tìm được Iris Rouse và khiến ả phải trả giá.

 

* * *

 

 

Khi Clary Fray xuất hiện – cùng với cậu bạn beta của cô, Simon – cô ta mang theo cả tấn hỗn loạn, nhiều đến nỗi cậu không chấp nhận nổi. Cô không muốn tuân theo quy tắc. Cô ta làm bất kì thứ gì cô muốn và bằng cách nào đó đã lôi kéo mọi người vào công cuộc tìm mẹ của cô.

Jace yêu cô ta ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, và nó chỉ như đổ dầu vào lửa. Clary là một alpha, như Jace, nhưng cũng không có vấn đề gì lắm. Ngày nay, không quan trọng giới tính phụ của bạn là gì, bạn có thể hẹn hò với bất kì ai cậu muốn. Gì chứ, ngay cả cha mẹ cậu cũng là một cặp alpha đấy thôi, nhưng nếu là bốn mươi hay năm mươi năm trước thì còn lâu mới có chuyện đó nhé.

Clary không biết cách đối xử với omega. Alec rất vui lòng giúp cô trở về đúng địa vị của mình ngay sau lần đầu cô ta cố ra lệnh và hăm dọa cậu, cứ ngu ngốc nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ phục tùng _ả_ cơ.

Alec chưa từng nhún nhường trước bất kì ai trong cả cuộc đời này, trừ mẹ cậu. Ngay cả các công chức từ Clave cũng chưa từng được cậu quy phục, đối với họ, cậu chỉ đối xử một cách lịch sự và chuyên nghiệp như cách mà cậu đối xử với mọi người xung quanh.

Nhưng rồi... rồi Clary dẫn họ đến gặp Magnus Bane.

 

* * *

 

 

Cả những bộ phim tình cảm ngu ngốc mà Izzy kéo cậu xem cùng cũng không khiến cậu khỏi bỡ ngỡ trước thứ cảm giác đột ngột ập đến giây phút cậu thật sự nhìn rõ Magnus, sau khi đánh bại những tên Circle cùng nhau.

Cậu tê liệt và chếnh choáng với những đợt năng lượng không ngừng nghỉ, như thể có một luồng xung điện dưới lớp da. Cả căn hộ bị bao phủ bởi mùi của những trận chiến, máu và phép thuật, nhưng Alec vẫn nhận ra được những mùi hương phảng phất khác. Một thứ gì đó rất hoang dã, rất nguyên bản mà cậu không thể miêu tả được. Nó như mùi của không khí sau một trận bão tố, như ô-zôn và đất ẩm. Như mùi tuyết tùng và cây hương thảo, lẫn chút gỗ sém, và chúng kết hợp với nhau, tạo nên một mùi hương quyết rũ đến lạ.

“Chúng ta chưa chính thức làm quen nhỉ,” Magnus nói với cậu, và Alec quên cả cách thở. Cậu chỉ có thể nhìn chằm chằm anh, người đàn ông đẹp nhất – một alpha – mà cậu từng thấy. Cậu vật vã thốt lên tên mình. Cậu bị giằng xé giữa cái mong mỏi được ở lại và ngắm anh thêm nữa, hay chạy trốn rồi chôn mình trong xấu hổ vì sự lúng túng.

Nhưng tất nhiên, đời chẳng có gì là suôn sẻ, cậu hoàn toàn phá hỏng buổi triệu hồi quỷ kí ức. Magnus sau đó có cố trấn an cậu, bảo rằng cậu không có gì phải hổ thẹn cả. Giọng anh trầm thấp và khiến Alec phải run rẩy. Cậu vẫn nhớ luồng năng lượng xẹt qua vào lần đầu tiên họ nắm tay nhau, tức là trước đó không lâu lắm. Alec vẫn cảm giác được sự ngứa ngáy dưới làn do của mình, như có một ngón tay vô hình đang vuốt ve cậu. Từ ánh nhìn của Magnus, Alec chắc rằng anh cũng cảm nhận được nó.

 

* * *

 

 

Cậu đồng ý hẹn hò.

Alec vẫn không biết thứ gì đã ám cậu khiến cậu đồng ý nữa. Có lẽ là cách cơ thể Magnus run lên trong vòng tay cậu khi Alec giữ lấy anh và chia sẻ sức mạnh để anh chữa trị cho Luke. Có lẽ là sự mỏng manh trong ánh mắt Magnus khi anh nhìn cậu sau đó. Hoặc cũng có thể là vì Magnus luôn xem cậu như một người ngang hàng, một người đáng để anh nhờ cậy.

Alec không hiểu. Chưa bao giờ trong suốt cả đời cậu, cậu cảm thấy bị ai đó thu hút như vậy, chưa bao giờ. Nó như thể phần ngu ngốc, nguyên thủy nhất của cậu đột ngột tỉnh giấc và ngẩng đầu dậy mỗi khi Magnus xuất hiện trong tầm mắt cậu. Cũng như thứ đã khiến phần omega trong cậu bỗng dưng khao khát có một alpha, chưa bao giờ sự thèm muốn ấy mạnh mẽ như lúc này.

Và cậu không thích nó.

Cậu không hổ thẹn vì bản thân là omega, dù đôi lúc sẽ có những người vì điều đó mà đối xử tệ với cậu. Nhưng cậu không thích cảm giác đó, cảm giác như thể bản thân đang thiếu đi thứ gì. Cậu không thích cảm giác không hoàn thiện nếu không có một alpha để lấp đầy lỗ hổng đó cho cậu.

Thế nhưng mỗi khi cậu ở gần Magnus hay nghe giọng anh, trái tim cậu rung động với sự khao khát mãnh liệt đến khó thở.

Nên Alec làm việc duy nhất cậu biết mình có thể làm. Cậu nói chuyện với mẹ.

Cậu không nói với bà, người khiến cậu phản ứng mạnh như vậy là một Pháp sư. Cậu không ngốc, cậu biết quan điểm của mẹ mình về Cư dân ngầm. Cậu nói về những cảm xúc mâu thuẫn của mình, về sự khao khát không biết từ đâu mà có. Cậu cũng không ngại để nói với bà, người alpha khiến cậu cảm thấy như vậy là đàn ông. May mắn thay, giới tính của bạn đời cậu thật sự không quan trọng lắm khi cậu là một omega và có khả năng sinh con.

“Ôi, Alec,” Maryse thở dài, bà vươn tay chạm nhẹ vào má cậu, hai người cùng ngồi trên chiếc ghế dài trong văn phòng của bà, “có vẻ con đã tìm được bạn đời của mình rồi.”

Và điều đấy thật đáng sợ.

“Như vậy thôi sao ạ? Con thậm chí còn không biết anh ta. Và con phải dành trọn cả đời mình với anh ta sao?”

Điều đấy cũng không hẳn đúng, Alec biết thế. Trên đời này không có thứ gì gọi là “cặp đôi định mệnh” như trong những bộ phim tình cảm cả. Mỗi người đều có rất nhiều “có khả năng là bạn đời” mà họ sẽ gặp trong cuộc đời họ. Vả lại, mọi mối quan hệ đều cần sự nỗ lực và kiên nhẫn của các bên, không phải chỉ là định mệnh là ổn. Con người ấy, họ cứ theo vòng lặp yêu và chán mãi, và kết đôi cùng nhau không bắt buộc phải là suốt đời. Mối liên kết giữa một cặp đã kết đôi cũng có thể bị phá vỡ và bắt đầu lại với những người khác khi thời điểm đến.

“Con không cần phải làm gì cả, trừ việc tìm ra cậu ta có phải là người thích hợp của con không,” Maryse bảo. “Không ai có thể ép con làm việc con không muốn. Đây là cuộc đời của con, Alec, và chỉ có con mới có quyền quyết định hạnh phúc của mình.”

Và Alec làm theo lời bà.

 

* * *

 

 

Họ hẹn hò.

Ban đầu Alec có hơi e sợ. Magnus là một pháp sư alpha, và điều đó luôn khiến cậu thấy cảnh giác sau vụ của Iris Rouse, một vụ án vẫn chưa được khép lại. Magnus – một con người xinh đẹp như vậy, mạnh mẽ như vậy – muốn gì ở một tên Thợ săn buồn chán, vô vị như cậu chứ? Thân phận omega đóng vai trò khá lớn trong chuyện này. Hẳn là việc cậu là omega phải có ảnh hưởng gì đó.

Thế mà, sau những buổi hẹn cùng anh, cậu không thể ngăn cản mình ngày càng yêu và yêu anh hơn. Anh là một quý ông thực thụ, anh chưa bao giờ muốn cậu làm thứ cậu không thấy thoải mái, và luôn cẩn thận để không xâm phạm sự riêng tư của Alec.

“Tôi đã từng sống qua thời kì omega được xem là tài sản của alpha,” một buổi chiều nọ, Magnus bảo cậu, “và tôi nghĩ đó là thời kì đen tối nhất của lịch sử. Nếu sau này tôi mà hành xử như một kẻ thô bạo, cậu cứ thoải mái mà cho tôi ăn cả tấn cung tên nhé.”

Qua hơn một tháng hẹn hò một chút – ngoài Izzy và Jace ra thì không ai biết việc này cả - cậu hôn Magnus lần đầu tiên.

Khi ấy, họ tạm biệt nhau sau một buổi tối hẹn hò, bắt đầu từ một nhà hàng Hy Lạp và kết thúc bằng những ly rượu ở nhà Magnus. Magnus vừa tính mở cổng dịch chuyển để đưa Alec về Học viện, Alec túm lấy cùi chỏ anh, đẩy Magnus vào tường và hôn anh. Nụ hôn ấy không nhanh chóng và đột ngột chút nào. Không hề, cậu thậm chí còn cho Magnus đủ thời gian để can ngăn cậu lại, nhưng chàng pháp sư chỉ hơi ngẩng đầu lên trước để đón nhận nụ hôn sắp đến.

Ấy là nụ hôn đầu của Alec. Nó bắt đầu với một chút lưỡng lự, một chút vụng về, hoàn toàn chẳng khéo gì cả, nhưng cậu đã dùng sự nhiệt tình để bù đắp cho sự thiếu thốn về kinh nghiệm. Cơ thể cậu ép Magnus vào sát tường, và anh cũng không để tâm lắm, ít nhất là lúc ban đầu. Sau đó, anh ôm lấy eo Alec và kéo cậu vào gần hơn, anh cắn nhẹ lên môi dưới của cậu và hoàn toàn kiểm soát nụ hôn ấy. Alec như tan chảy vào vòng tay anh và sự trống rỗng bên trong tâm hồn cậu bỗng dưng trở nên bớt đau đớn.

 

* * *

 

 

Đợt động tình tiếp theo, Alec chọn ở lại Alicante, cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng để vào cơn động tình cùng Magnus, họ thậm chí còn chưa thấy người còn lại khỏa thân bao giờ. Lần đấy khó khăn hơn cả vì tâm trí cậu cứ chốc chốc lại nghĩ về Magnus, làm cậu cứng lên hơn mức mà cậu có thể chịu được. Ơn trời là mọi thứ chỉ diễn ra trong hai ngày và cậu được cách li khỏi mọi người.

Cậu mong là đợt động tình tới, tức sáu tháng nữa, cậu sẽ đủ chuẩn bị để trải qua nó cùng Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 

“Một pháp sư, Alec? Thật sao?!”

Giọng mẹ cậu to và lanh lảnh, sự không thể tin vang vọng trong câu chữ. Nó khiến cậu khó chịu, làm da gà cậu nổi lên, và nó như thể len lỏi xuống từng thớ da khiến cậu ngứa ngáy nhưng không thể gãi.

Dạo gần đây, mọi thứ cậu làm đều gặp phải sự phản đối, nhưng cậu không có thời gian để lo đến việc này. Hodge đã phản bội họ. Jace vẫn mất tích và bị Valentine bắt giữ. Và trong khi cha mẹ cậu phải chơi đấu trí chính trị ở Idris, cố cải thiện mọi chuyện với hội đồng Clave, Alec lại tuyệt vọng mong tìm lại được parabatai của cậu.

Và tất nhiên, như thể ông trời nghĩ mọi việc là chưa đủ tệ. Maryse trở về New York trước hai ngày và đã có ai đó báo cáo với bà việc Alec và Magnus đã hẹn hò với nhau mấy tháng trời. Làm sao họ tìm ra được, Alec cũng không biết. Dù vậy, việc này sớm muộn cũng lộ, nhất là khi Alec không hề có ý định sẽ chia tay Magnus.

“Con biết những pháp sư alpha như thế nào mà,” Maryse rít lên giận dữ, từng từ đều mang theo ác ý, “bọn chúng chỉ muốn một thứ từ omega như con thôi! Con có thể cho chúng thứ mà chúng sẽ mãi mãi không thể có được và mẹ không thể tin là con lại bị tên Bane đấy lừa dễ như thế. Con tính làm vấy bẩn dòng họ Lightwood này vì _hắn ta_ sao?”

“Dòng họ chúng ta vốn dĩ đã không còn bao nhiêu danh tiếng tốt rồi, mẹ ạ, và đó là lỗi của _hai người_ , không phải của con,” Alec đáp lại, cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh, sự tức giận cuộn trào trong lòng cậu. “Con không có thời gian để nói ba chuyện này đâu. Jace mất tích rồi, Aldertree thì đang cố làm mọi thứ khó khăn hơn cho tụi con, và con không lý gì phải giải thích hành động của con cho mẹ cả.”

“Ta không nuôi con lớn lên như vậy để trở thành _đĩ_ của một tên pháp sư!” Maryse nắm lấy vai cậu khi cậu quay đi, chuẩn bị rời khỏi. Và chất giọng chuyên quyền bà dùng là quá đủ chotâm trạng vốn đang bấp bênh của cậu bùng phát.

“ĐỦ RỒI!” Alec gầm lên, cậu quay lại và nắm tay cổ tay bà, giựt khỏi vai cậu. Theo bản năng, bà lùi về. Dù đã bị cơn giận lấn mất lí trí, Alec vẫn để ý được đôi đồng tử bà giãn rộng, sự sợ hãi thoáng qua gương mặt bà. Nó khiến cậu cảm thấy thỏa mãn, bà ta không hề nghĩ cậu sẽ phản kháng. Alec rất ít khi tức giận, và chưa bao giờ sự tức giận của cậu là hướng về bà.

Chưa bao giờ, cho đến hôm nay.

“Bà từng dạy tôi rằng không ai có quyền bảo tôi cách để sống cuộc đời của mình,” Alec nói, giọng trầm, khàn, từng chữ đều ẩn chứa sự đanh thép. “Rằng không ai có quyền bảo tôi như thế nào là đúng để đạt được hạnh phúc của bản thân, hay người mà tôi chọn để ràng buộc mình, miễn rằng đó là sự lựa chọn của tôi. Và biết gì chứ, đây là lựa chọn của tôi và bà không có quyền phán xét nó. Tôi không cho phép bà nói về Magnus như vậy. Không phải bây giờ, và không bao giờ. Nếu quen anh là một sai lầm – dù tôi không cho là thế - thì anh ấy cũng là sai lầm _của tôi_. Bà không có quyền để cản trở. Bà là mẹ tôi, nhưng bà không phải alpha của tôi. _Không còn nữa_. Tôi nói thế rõ chứ?”

Alec nhìn bà tiếp thu chúng, mặt ngày càng tái đi. Khi bà không trả lời, cậu siết cổ tay bà chặt hơn nữa. Chắc chắn nó sẽ để lại vết bầm. Alec sẽ cảm thấy tội lỗi thôi, nhưng hiện tại thì cậu không quan tâm.

“Tôi nói, đã rõ chưa?”

“Rõ rồi,” Cuối cùng, bà lên tiếng và cậu thả tay ra, thật đáng khen khi bà không chạy đi, không tránh mặt cậu. “Ôi, Alec...”

Bà vươn tay, đưa hai bàn tay lên mặt cậu và cậu cố để không tránh đi. Cậu không biết bà ta đang có chơi trò gì, nhưng cậu sẽ không phục tùng bà. Cậu không hề nói dối khi bảo rằng bà không còn là alpha của cậu nữa. Hiện tại chỉ có một người có thể khiến cậu quy phục, và đó không phải là mẹ cậu.

Maryse vuốt ve gương mặt cậu, nhẹ nhàng và cẩn trọng, ánh mắt bà dịu đi một chút khi bà thấy sự nghiêm nghị trên gương mặt cậu. Đôi mắt nheo lại, ánh lên sự nghi ngờ, và sự tức giận đang sục sôi bên trong cậu, chuẩn bị để đốt cháy bà. Cậu đứng yên, không động đậy và nhìn xuống bà, tâm thế đã sẵn sàng để đáp trả bất cứ sự khiêu khích nào. Alec đang trong trạng thái bán hoang dã và vô cùng bảo bọc người thương của cậu. Và một omega khi tức giận hay bị đe dọa sẽ vô cùng đáng sợ.

Nhưng cậu vẫn là con bà, và bà phải chịu trách nhiệm vì đã đưa cậu vào trạng thái này.

"Magnus là người con đã nói với ta," Maryse lên tiếng, bỗng dưng có sự thấu hiểu trong giọng nói. Ngón cái bà xoa dịu lên xương gò má sắc cạnh của cậu, mong rằng cử chỉ quen thuộc này có thể làm cậu bình tĩnh lại. "Bình tĩnh nào, bình tĩnh. Mẹ không có ý muốn làm con tức giận thế." Giọng thì thầm nhẹ nhàng của bà làm vơi đi phần nào sự căng thẳng đặt trên vai Alec, như bà vẫn luôn làm để làm giảm lượng adrenaline đã kích hoạt sự hoang dã bên trong cậu và đưa cậu trở về trạng thái bình thường. "Mẹ vô cùng xin lỗi, con trai ngoan của mẹ. Mẹ đã không hiểu. Nhưng giờ mẹ biết rồi, cậu ấy là bạn đời của con."

Alec nhắm mắt và run lên, nghĩ về Magnus. Đôi mắt tràn ngập thương yêu của anh, mùi hương dễ chịu và những lần đụng chạm đầy tôn trọng. Cậu chưa từng nghĩ về tên gọi của mối quan hệ này, nhưng mẹ cậu không hề sai. Sự thèm muốn mãnh liệt đến đau đớn khi họ phải rời nhau, sự phấn chấn căng tràn khi cậu được ở cạnh anh, khi cậu có thể ngửi được mùi của anh, được chạm vào làn da anh. Nó giống như một mối liên kết chưa hoàn chỉnh vậy.

Và Magnus...

Magnus là bạn đời của cậu.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec xoay người, rúc đầu vào trong gối, cố quên đi buổi chiều tệ hại của họ. Bữa tiệc cho Max hoàn toàn thất bại do mọi người đều bị phù phép. Và sự tội lỗi vì cái chết của Jocelyn lại một lần nữa lấn át lí trí cậu, lần này được ma pháp tiếp sức, cậu xém tí đã thả mình xuống từ ban công của Magnus. Cậu không làm thế, nhưng xém rồi. Thứ duy nhất dừng cậu lại trước khi mọi thứ quá muộn là mùi hương thoang thoảng mà cậu ngửi được trong căn hộ của Magnus.

Mùi hương ấy vốn đã khắc sâu trong trí óc cậu. Chỉ nghe thoang thoảng dấu hiệu của nó cũng để cậu tỉnh lại. Một mùi hương cậu sẽ mãi mãi không quên được. Nó là sự kết hợp kì quái giữa hương hoa tulip, gừng và phấn hoa. Nó mãi mãi gợi cậu nhớ về sự kinh hoàng, nỗi đau đớn mà cậu đã chứng kiến hôm ấy.

Cậu chạy khắp căn hộ, tìm nguồn gốc phát ra nó. Hành vi điên rồ ấy của cậu hẳn đã đủ để làm mọi người cảnh giác. Magnus cố thu hút sự chú ý của cậu, xoa dịu cậu, nhưng anh không thể. Alec xem chừng chỉ chú tâm đến nhiệm vụ duy nhất của mình lúc bấy giờ, nhất định phải tìm được mối hiểm hoạ và tiêu diệt nó. Sao ả dám? Sao ả có thể xâm phạm nơi này, địa bạn của họ, và rồi trốn đi như một đứa hèn? Chỉ một chút thoảng qua mùi hương của ả cũng đủ để làm Alec dựng lông và sởn gai óc. Lần này cậu sẽ không để ả thoát.

Cậu tìm được ả ta trong phòng Magnus, dưới hình dạng một con mèo. Alec xông ngay vào nhưng ả đã kịp trở lại dạng người và dùng phép thuật đẩy cậu ra. 

Iris Rouse.

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra sau đó, Alec cũng không chắc. Cậu không nhớ được một nửa nữa. Cậu bị ma pháp làm bất động hết nửa đầu trận chiến và còn lại thì sự phẫn nộ đã chiếm lấy lí trí cậu. Cậu biể Magnus đã đấu với ả và bắt nhốt ả bằng phép thuật của anh. Cậu biết Jace đã phải đè mình xuống để cậu không xé xác ả bằng chính đôi tay mình. Nếu không, cậu đã thật sự làm thế. Chỉ cần cho cậu cơ hội thôi và cậu sẽ bóp nghẹt sự sống của ả, ngay tại chỗ. Nhưng giờ ả đã bị tống đến Idris, chờ đợi xét xử từ Clave.

Còn cậu thì ở đây, phòng của Magnus, vùi mặt vào chiếc gối mềm mại, tránh khỏi thế giới này. Lượng adrenaline của cậu đã giảm xuống, nhưng cơ thể cậu vẫn chưa thể trở lại như thường. Từng cơ bắp trong cơ thể cậu đều căng cứng và sẵn sàng để chiến đấu bất kì lúc nào, dù não cậu biết rằng không còn gì để lo nữa.

Cậu vẫn không động đậy khi cảm nhận được phần gường cạnh cậu lún xuống. Và Magnus ở đó, nằm cạnh cậu, vòng tay qua vai Alec và ôm cậu.

"Ả ta đi rồi, Alec. Em có thể nghỉ ngơi rồi."

Alec gừ một tiếng đau đớn và tức giận, cậu bỏ mặc chiếc gối của mình, quay sang vùi đầu vào hõm cổ Magnus. Mùi hương của Magnus ở nơi này đặc biệt nồng, nó giúp trí óc cậu thanh thản một chút, tràn vào phổi cậu cùng từng đợt thở run rẩy.

“Thứ mà ả đã làm với những omega ấy,” Alec khó khăn cất lời, cố hết sức để không nghĩ về cảnh tượng kinh hoàng, những thí nghiệm của Iris, nhưng cậu thất bại. Mỗi lần cậu nhắm mắt, cậu có thể nhìn thấy những nạn nhân của ạ. Cậu không thể dừng những luồng ý nghĩ ấy lại được, cậu tự hỏi may mắn nào đã giúp cậu tránh khỏi số phận ấy, bị cưỡng ép liên kết, bị phá vỡ và xâm phạm đến nỗi sẽ không bao giờ phục hồi được, ít nhất là không hẳn. Với tư cách là một nam omega, cậu hẳn là một mục tiêu hấp dẫn cho Iris, nếu ả biết sự tồn tại của cậu. “Em đã có thể giết ả. Em _sẽ_ giết ả nếu em thấy ả lần nữa.”

“Ả rồi sẽ phải trả giá cho những gì ả đã làm,” Magnus thì thầm, ngón tay luồn qua từng lọn tóc của Alec, cố xoa dịu cậu. Mùi hương của Alec tràn ngập trong không khí. Nó hơi chua, không vui vẻ, và nó khiến Magnus cũng cảm thấy bồn chồn. “Và em chính là người đã phát hiện ra ả ta. Em bắt được người xâm phạm vào nơi ở của anh.” Magnus dừng một chốc. “Nơi ở của chúng ta. Em làm tốt lắm, tình yêu à.”

Nơi ở _của họ_. Nghe... tuyệt quá. Nơi họ có thể chia sẻ cùng nhau, một lãnh thổ chung của họ, thứ họ sẽ cùng bảo vệ. Nơi họ sẽ cùng cư ngụ. Thứ chỉ thường xảy ra với những cặp bạn đời và Alec không thể cản được dòng cảm xúc ấm áp, hạnh phúc nở òa trong lồng ngực cậu.

 

* * *

 

 

Mối quan hệ của họ tiến đến giai đoạn tiếp theo không lâu sau đó. Vì Alec không muốn lần đầu của cậu xảy ra khi cậu đang trong đợt động tình. Cậu không muốn những đợt hooc-môn và sự thèm khát mụ mị đầu óc cậu, cậu muốn biết và nhớ kĩ trải nghiệm đầu của mình.

Và  _ồ_ , quả thật là một trải nghiệm tuyệt vời mà. Alec lớn lên, cứ nghĩ cậu sẽ mãi cô đơn vì cậu chưa bao giờ thật sự để ý đến bất kì alpha nào, nhưng thế này ư? Cậu chưa từng nghĩ đến. Magnus sùng bái cơ thể cậu, dạy cậu sự kì diệu của những cử chỉ yêu thương giữa hai con người, khiến cậu đã trên bờ vực bị chôn vùi trong khoái cảm.

Alec để mình chìm đắm, biết rằng Magnus sẽ ở đó và giữ lấy cậu.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mối quan hệ của mẹ con và ta luôn rất phức tạp."

Alec khịt mũi, không tin tưởng, mắt vẫn chăm chú vào máy tính bảng trong tay đọc báo cáo từ đêm qua. Nhóm tuần không chạm phải thứ gì quá bất bình thường, và nó khiến Alec cảm thấy có hi vọng rằng mọi chuyện đã ổn định lại, dù chỉ một ít. Valentine đã bị bắt giam và những kẻ theo hắn đang dần phân tán. Hội đồng Clave cũng công nhận sự lãnh đạo của cậu trong trận chiến này, ơn các thiên thần là họ không quan tâm đến việc Alec đã chống lại Aldertree.

Và rồi mọi thứ dẫn tới thời điểm hiện tại. Phát hiện ra cơn nghiện của Izzy. Kiểm soát lại Học viện. Cuộc chiến. Tra khảo Valentine và người của hắn. Và giờ Clave trao cho cậu chức Thủ lĩnh Học viện. Đây là ước mơ của cậu từ khi còn bé.

"Chẳng có gì phức tạp cả." Alec đặt máy tính xuống sau khi đã kí bản báo cáo, đưa nó vào kho lưu trữ. Cuối cùng Alec cũng nhìn lên cha cậu, người đang ngồi trên sofa trong văn phòng cậu. Văn phòng của cậu. Nó vẫn khiến cậu bỡ ngỡ khi nghĩ đến việc này. "Ông ngoại tình."

"Là sai lầm của ba," Robert nói, cúi đầu trong phút chốc rồi lại chuyển về nhìn Alec. "Ba chưa bao giờ muốn tổn thương con, hay bất kì ai trong các con. Nhưng ba đã yêu. Con là người hiểu điều này hơn cả."

"Magnus không phải thứ dơ bẩn như vậy!" Alec gầm lên, đập bàn, khiến Robert giật nảy người. "Tôi không cho phép ông nói về anh ấy như vậy. Anh ấy là bạn đời của tôi. Và mẹ là của ông. Cho đến khi ông quyết định vứt bỏ mối quan hệ đấy."

Cả hai người đều câm lặng. Alec nhắn mắt và hít sâu, cố gắng kiềm lại cảm xúc của mình. Từ lúc cậu nhận ra Magnus quan trọng với bản thân như thế nào, những thứ liên quan đến anh đều bị tình cảm chi phối. Theo lí thuyết thì, cậu biết đây chỉ là một giai đoạn thích nghi mà cậu cần phải trải qua. Sự bảo vệ của cậu dành cho bạn đời mình sẽ dần dịu xuống theo thời gian, nhưng cho đến lúc đấy, cậu sẵn sàng đấu tranh vì Magnus, dù kẻ địch có là cha cậu.

"Con hiểu yêu một người khác là như thế nào," Alec cất tiếng. "Người ta cứ yêu và chán nhau mãi. Và đó là quy luật cuộc sống rồi. Không ai bắt buộc phải sống với bạn đời của mình đến cuối đời cả."

Cậu nhìn cha và thấy một tia hy vọng le lói trong ánh mắt ông, hy vọng hoà giải.

Và cậu sẽ đập tan hy vọng đó, tan nát, không chút thương xót.

"Nhưng làm chuyện lén lút sau lưng mẹ, ngoại tình ư? Đó là điều tôi không thể tha thứ. Ông đáng lẽ phải kết thúc mọi chuyện với mẹ trước khi bắt đầu mối quan hệ với ai khác. Nhưng không, ông lừa dối cả hai người bọn họ. Ông chung quy cũng là một tên alpha bị điều khiển con chim điều khiển thôi.”

“Alec!” Robert chuyển sang giận dữ và đứng dậy, cả cơ thế ông căng cứng. “Ta không cho phép con nói chuyện với ta như thế!”

“Tại sao?” Alec hỏi, nhướng mày. “Vì tôi là omega à? _Tình nhân_ của ông cũng thế đấy, nhớ không?”

“Vì con là con ta! Và con _phải_ tôn trọng ta.”

“Sự tôn trọng là phải hành động mới có được, Cha à.” Alec rít lên, mắt nheo lại. Cậu vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế, ngồi sau chiếc bàn làm việc, sự giận dữ cuộn trào trong lòng cậu, nhưng nó là loại giận-đến-bình-tĩnh khiến cậu bây giờ cảm thấy tĩnh lặng hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu không cần hét hay trở nên tức giận để khiến cha cậu hiểu cậu đang nói gì. "Và nó cũng dễ mất đi nữa, và ông đã đánh mất mọi sự tôn trọng của tôi cho ông khi ông lựa chọn tổn thương chính gia đình mình. Mẹ là bạn đời của ông hơn hai mươi năm – và bà không đáng để bị ông lừa dối như thế, khiến bà trở thành tâm điểm của những cuộc tám chuyện trong Idris.”

“Alec, con không có quyền gì—“

“Tôi có mọi quyền đấy,” Alec cắt ngang, giọng cậu trầm xuống và nguy hiểm. Đôi mắt Robert mở rộng khi ông nhận ra mình vừa đùa với lửa. “Trong hai người, Mẹ mới là alpha của tôi. Chưa bao giờ là _ông_ cả. Bà là alpha của tôi và ông làm tan nát trái tim bà.”

Alec từng tổn thương người khác với lí do còn nhỏ nhoi hơn thế này.

“Trừ phi liên quan đến công việc, chúng ta không còn gì để nói hết.” Alec cầm chiếc máy tính bảng lên lại và bật nó. “Ít nhất là cho đến khi ông giải quyết hết đống rắc rối của mình. Giờ thì, con phải điều hành Học viện này, con nghĩ cha biết đường ra mà nhỉ.”

“Alec...” Robert khẽ thốt, chấp nhận thất bại, Alec còn không thèm nhìn ông.

“Cha có thể rời khỏi,” Alec nói và thở dài nhẹ nhỏm khi Robert rời khỏi văn phòng cậu, không nói thêm lời nào.

 

* * *

 

 

“Em lo lắng sao?”

Hơi thở của Magnus lướt lên làn da nóng hổi trên trán Alec, và cậu nhắm mắt lại, run rẩy, nửa mong chờ, nửa sợ hãi.

“Vâng,” Cậu thừa nhận, giọng run lên, “Em không chắc việc gì sẽ xảy ra nữa.”

Cũng không hẳn là thế. Alec đã được dạy cách một đợt động tình thường xảy ra, cậu không hẳn là mù tịt về việc này. Cậu biết cơn động dục sẽ kéo dài từ hai đến bốn ngày, và trong những ngày đó, nhiệt độ của cậu sẽ tăng cao hẳn và nếu như có một alpha thích hợp ở gần cậu, cậu sẽ càng cương cứng hơn nữa ở nơi đấy. Nó không hẳn đến mức khiến cậu cảm thấy điên cuồng vì nó (dù cho mấy phim đen trên mạng thường thích vờ như các omega trong đợt động tình sẽ trở thành nô lệ cho ‘kết’, sẵn sàng để các alpha làm mọi thứ với họ) nhưng đủ để khiến cậu cảm thấy khó chịu nếu _không_ quan hệ. Ngược lại, pheromones từ cơ thể cậu toát ra sẽ khiến alpha vào cơn động đực, và họ sẽ cùng trải qua đợt động tình này cùng nhau..

Nghe thì... đơn giản nhỉ. Alec không biết nên cảm thấy thế nào về khía cạnh sinh học này của cơ thể cậu đương đợt kích tình nữa. Cậu hoàn toàn không chờ mong chút nào việc tiết dịch hay được Magnus kết nút - và cậu khá chắc là nó sẽ đau, ít nhất ban đầu là thế.

Cậu cố tiếp cận nó như một trận chiến mà cậu có thể chuẩn bị trước. Cậu cho mình hẳn một tuần nghỉ ngơi, phòng trường hợp đợt kích tình này kéo dài hơn thường, và thật thì điều này cũng hay xảy ra lắm. Cậu để mấy đứa em tạm quản lí mọi thứ và đe dọa chúng bằng nỗi đau xác thịt nếu chúng làm phiền họ vì bất kì lí do gì, trừ khi tận thế thật sự đến hoặc đích thân Raziel cần sự hiện diện của cậu.

Cậu cũng phải kiểm tra lại liều tiêm ngừa thai của mình vẫn còn hiệu lực, cậu vẫn chưa có ý định mang thai. Alec có hơi sợ khi phải thừa nhận điều này với Magnus, nhưng anh chỉ cười, bảo rằng đấy là quyết định của Alec và cậu có thể chờ đợi, xem liệu một ngày cậu sẽ đổi ý hay không.

Tóm lại thì, Alec nghĩ mình đã sẵn sàng rồi.

Kiến thức và công cuộc tìm hiểu của cậu cũng không khiến cậu khỏi bỡ ngỡ khi lần đầu tiên thật sự cảm nhận cơn động tình. Những dòng ham muốn nóng hổi, đơn thuần, ào ạt lan ra toàn cơ thể Alec khi họ cùng nằm trên giường, đụng chạm và trao nhau những nụ hôn. Sự  _khao khát_ vực dậy như những ngọn hoả ngục, làm làn da cậu như đang bị thiêu cháy từng phút từng giây. Bộ đồ cậu như làm từ sắt nung, nóng đến muốn bỏng người và thật đau đớn, cậu rên rỉ khóc vì cảm giác khó chịu.

"Em không cần sợ," Magnus nói, hôn cậu giữa từng chữ. Anh đặt những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng, chóng vánh lên môi cậu, sống mũi và đôi mắt đang nhắm nghiền. "Anh sẽ chăm sóc em."

"Em biết," Alec hổn hển, uốn éo một chút cho đến khi cậu chạm được mép áo và lột nó ra, rồi cậu giật nốt chiếc áo tunic khỏi cơ thể anh, hưởng thụ làn không khí mát lạnh vuốt ve làn da nóng hổi, "Em tin anh."

Thật vậy. Hơn chục năm trời, cậu đã phải trải qua đợt động tình một mình, tách biệt khỏi thế giới. Nhưng bây giờ, cậu rốt cuộc đã tìm được người mà cậu dùng cả cuộc đời, cả thân xác của mình để tin tưởng. Một người sẽ ở cạnh cậu trong giây phút cậu yếu đuối nhất.

"Magnus," Alec thì thầm, trong khi anh đang thay đổi vị trí của hai người, để Alec nằm xuống, Magnus chặn giữa hai chân cậu. Cả hai đều cương cứng. Alec run rẩy.

"Em thấy sao?" Magnus hỏi, đặt trán họ chạm nhau. Một tay anh đặt lên xương ức của Alec, cảm nhận tim cậu loạn nhịp, như một chú chim bị nhốt trong lồng đang cố thoát.

“Nóng,” Alec thở dốc. “Nóng quá. Chúng... chúng luôn thế này ư?”

“Ừm, nhưng mọi thứ rồi sẽ ổn lên thôi. Những đợt đầu luôn mạnh hơn cả. Mọi thứ rồi sẽ dịu lại.” Magnus lại hôn cậu, chậm rãi, chiếm hữu, làm chủ cả khoang miệng cậu, và Alec đầu hàng anh với tiếng thở dài ngọt ngào nhất.

“Anh cảm nhận được không?” Sau một lúc, Alec hỏi, những ngón tay run rẩy nắm lấy tóc anh, trong khi anh cắn mút cổ cậu, lấp đầy chúng bằng những dấu ấn của riêng anh. “Mối liên kết ấy?”

Magnus ừ hử tỏ vẻ đã cảm thấy, và Alec nhắm mắt lại, tập trung cảm nhận nó. Sự hình thành của mối liên kết giữa hai người. Cậu vốn đã nhận thức được nó vài tháng rồi, nhưng nó chỉ thật sự trọn vẹn khi cả hai người cùng trải qua đợt kích tình cùng nhau. Alec  còn hơn cả sẵn sàng để cho mối quan hệ này một cơ hội, để trói buộc mình với người đàn ông tuyệt vời, phi thường này, một người đã trở thành vì sao sáng, ngọn hải đăng dẫn lối của cậu, người mà cậu dùng cả cuộc đời mình để hướng về.

Alec để mình vỡ vụn, tin rằng Magnus sẽ khôi phục cậu. Anh sẽ thu nhặt những mảnh vỡ và đưa cậu về nguyên vẹn, cho đến khi Alec cảm nhận được một bản thân mới hoàn toàn, cảm nhận cậu được yêu và  _trọn vẹn_.

**Author's Note:**

> Link tumblr bạn tác giả fic gốc: theonetruenorth.tumblr.com
> 
> Link wp của tớ: viviemert.wordpress.com
> 
> Cảm ơn Mèo Lười Ăn Hại đã giúp tớ beta bản dịch.


End file.
